


Spin The Bottle

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck Shipping Olympics 2012, I obviously don't know how this game works, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets everyone to play Spin the Bottle and there are interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for Round 1 of the Homestuck Shipping Olympics back in 2012, but it didn't get used for our team.

"EGBERT, WHAT REDICULOUS HUMAN NONSENSE DID YOU DRAG US ALL INTO THIS TIME?" Karkat asked, looking at the kid who sat next to him. All the kids and trolls were situated in a small circle on the floor of the computer hub. In the middle of the circle was an empty Faygo bottle placed on its side. None of the trolls knew what was going on, but the kids could tell right away what was about to happen.  
  
"jeez karkat don't you guys have spin the bottle on your planet wow talk about boring how can you even live without something so influential and important." Dave said.  
  
"dave, be nice," John said, trying to keep yet another argument between Dave and Karkat from happening. "and this isn't ridiculous, karkat. it's a lot of fun!"  
  
"HOW CAN SPINNING A BOTTLE AROUND BE ANY FUN AT ALL? IT SOUNDS STUPID TO ME." Karkat said.  
  
"well, it's like this," John began to explain. "and the rest of you guys should listen up too! you see, when it's your turn, you take the bottle and spin it. although that part might be obvious i guess," John took hold of the bottle and spun it around in demonstration. "now it's when it stops spinning when things get interesting. whoever the bottle points to, you have to kiss them," The bottle stopped spinning, pointing towards Tavros. "so if it were my turn, i would have to kiss tavros. and if you don't kiss them then you're out of the game. that's all there is to it. oh, i almost forgot something! you guys don't have to have sloppy make-outs if you don't want. kisses on the cheek are valid."  
  
"THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE MOST INCREDIBLY-"  
  
"8est idea eeeeeeeever!!!!!!!!" Vriska said, interrupting Karkat. "There's never enough going on that's remotely fun around here for long. This should make things interesting. Not to mention it has its own risks, so it's just my style!"  
  
"OH DON'T TELL ME YOU NOOKSNIFFERS ACTUALLY WANT TO PLAY THIS RIDICULOUS GAME?" Karkat said, hoping someone would side with him.  
  
"O)( come on Karcrab! I t)(ink t)(is sounds like fun!" Feferi said.  
  
":33< *ac apurroves of this game and thinks that karkitty n33ds to chill out!*" Nepeta said,.  
  
"i think it's a w0nderful idea!" Aradia said.  
  
"mAn, ThIs SoUnDs LiKe A mIrAcUlOuS gAmE. cOuNt Me MoThErFuCkInG iN." Gamzee said.  
  
"1 TH1NK K4RKL3S N33DS TO SHUT UP 4ND L3T TH3 R3ST OF US H4V3 FUN FOR ONC3!" Terezi added.  
  
Karkat was outnumbered. Everyone wanted to play the game. "FINE. I'LL PLAY AROUND WITH THIS STUPID SPIN THE BOTTLE SHIT SINCE EVERYONE ELSE HAS THE IDEA THAT IT MIGHT ACTUALLY BE ENTERTAINING. LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH ALREADY." Karkat said in defeat.  
  
"that's the spirit, karkat!" John said. " so who wants to spin first?"  
  
No one replied for a while, everyone too nervous to try. "i, UH, GUESS I'LL GO FIRST," Tavros spoke up.  
  
"Wow Pupa! Talk a8out having guts!" Vriska commented. Tavros nervously smiled at her compliment as he took hold of the bottle and spun it. As it spun, Tavros thought he heard Vriska pray that it land on her under her breath. He also thought he heard Gamzee mutter something, but that could've been anything. Finally, the bottle began to slow down and stopped.  
  
"are you 2eriiou2?" Sollux said staring at the bottle in front of him. "iit landed on me?"  
  
"well tavros, looks like you're kissing sollux. go on, it's fine." John said, trying to reassure him. Tavros looked at the bottle, then at Sollux, then at the irritated Vriska, then back at Sollux. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"look tv, ju2t kii22 me on the cheek and get iit over wiith." Sollux said. Tavros just shook his head, too nervous to properly reply. He slowly moved towards the yellowblood, and just stood in front of him for a moment. Without saying anything, he quickly pecked his cheek and scrambled back to his spot.  
  
"Well that was laaaaaaaame." Vriska said, obviously unimpressed.  
  
"alright, now it's rose's turn." John said. Silently, Rose grabbed the bottle and spun it around. Next to her, Kanaya had a hopeful grin on her face. Meanwhile, Eridan was praying as much as possible that it would land on him. The bottle stopped, and a smirk came across her face.  
  
"well shit," Dave said. "looks like i'm getting extremely lucky tonight hell yes."  
  
"Don't think that just because I'm giving you the pleasure of finally getting a kiss from me means that you're going to favor afterwards." Rose replied. "If anything, it would be ill advised. For our innocent days of flirting with each other can no longer return due to the incestuous nature it would posses."  
  
"rose you and i both know that nobody even cares about that shit especially me." Dave said. "now enough of your psychobabble and just kiss me already."  
  
"I can't argue with that I suppose." Rose said. She walked over to Dave and planted her lips directly onto his. The two kissed for a moment before Rose removed her lips and returned to her spot. She winked at Dave, sending him a message only he picked up.  
  
"okay then..." John said, still a little shocked. "i, uh, guess it's your turn jade." He looked at the girl sitting across from him. Jade's face perked up as she immediately made the bottle spin. This time, no one made any gestures or sounds indicating they wanted to be the lucky one. They simply waited for the results as the bottle began to slow down. The bottle came to a halt, and suddenly everyone was starring at the lucky guy.  
  
John didn't say a word as he looked at the bottle pointing straight at him, he only blushed. He looked back at Jade, who was also blushing. None of them knew what to do.  
  
"so are you twwo goin to do anythin or wwhat?" Eridan said, breaking the silence.  
  
"i, uh..." Jade said, unsure of what to say.  
  
"i-it's fine jade, i don't care!" John managed to say. "why don't you just kiss me on the cheek and get it over wi-"  
  
John stopped talking as he suddenly felt the sensation of Jades lips against his own. He didn't know what to do for a moment. Eventually, he accepted the kiss and began to return it as well. He didn't care that he was making out with his sister; he was too lost in the moment. Jade was certainly a good kisser, that's for sure. Remembering that they were still playing a game, the two stopped kissing and tried to get some air. They looked at each other, panting from the experience. "i, um, hope that wasn't too sudden or anything!" Jade finally said. "i was just...i've been waiting to give that to you for a while now..."  
  
"no! it was, g-great!" John replied. "you're a, well, really great kisser."  
  
"Are You Two Quite Finished?" Kanaya's comment caused the two to look at everyone else. Many of them could only look on in shock. Dave was giving John a thumbs up, congratulating him with a stoic expression. Nepeta was busy scribbling away on a piece of paper, most likely marking down Jade<3John as being confirmed. Equius had left to find a towel, a small puddle of sweat where he was sitting.  
  
"oh, sorry about that," John said. "yeah, we're done. do you guys still want to play or..."  
  
"AFTER THAT SPECTACLE THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING ANYTHING ELSE." Karkat said. "IF SOMETHING LIKE THAT CAN HAPPEN WHILE PLAYING THIS GAME THEN I'M GOING NEXT."


End file.
